gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Last Friday Night
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) is a song performed by Blaine (with Mike and Artie providing back-up vocals) with New Directions (except Santana) in the episode Pot O' Gold. It was originally by Katy Perry from her second album Teenage Dream. This song doesn't have particular back up apart from the multiple "T.G.I.F's" sung by the New Directions. This is Blaine's 2nd time singing a Katy Perry hit (his the first being Teenage Dream). Lyrics Blaine: There's a stranger Blaine, Mike and Artie: In my bed Blaine: There's a pounding Blaine, Mike and Artie In my head Blaine: Glitter all Blaine, Mike and Artie: Over the room Blaine: Pink flamingos Blaine, Mike and Artie: In the pool Blaine: I smell like Blaine, Mike and Artie: A minibar Blaine: DJ's passed out Blaine, Mike and Artie: In the yard Blaine: Barbies on the Blaine and Mike: Barbeque Blaine: This a hickey Blaine and Mike: Or a bruise? Blaine, Mike and Artie : Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn! Blaine with all New Directions members but Santanna: Last friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a menage a trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah This Friday night Do it all again (New Directions except Santana: Do it all again) This Friday night Do it all again Blaine: Trying to Blaine, Artie and Mike: Connect the dots Blaine: Don't know what to Blaine, Artie and Mike Tell my boss Blaine: Think the city Blaine, Artie and Mike: Towed my car Blaine: Chandelier is Blaine, Artie and Mike: On the floor Blaine: Ripped my favorite Blaine, Artie and Mike: Party dress Blaine: Warrant's out for Blaine Artie and Mike: My arrest Blaine: I think I need a Blaine, Artie and Mike: Ginger ale Blaine: That was such an Blaine, Artie and Mike: Epic fail Blaine, Mike and Artie : Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn! Blaine with New Directions(except Santana): Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménàge à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again New Directions (except Santana): T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménàge à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again Trivia *Darren Criss made a cameo as Aaron Christopherson along with Kevin McHale as McDonald Everett in Katy Perry's music video. Many other famous artists, such as Rebecca Black (Her song Friday was featured in the show), Kenny G, and Hanson are also featured in the music video. *"T.G.I.F." stands for "Thank God It's Friday". *This is the fifth Katy Perry song to be featured, and second one sung by Blaine; his first one being Teenage Dream. The other three are I Kissed a Girl sung by Tina, California Gurls danced to by The Cheerios and Firework sung by Rachel. Photos 3044h.jpg PotoGoldBlaineh.jpg 304h.jpg 541px-Screen_shot_2011-10-05_at_7.14.56_PM.png tumblr_lte7o3JsRn1qjhexqo1_400.gif Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs danced by New Directions Category:Songs sung in the backup vocals by Mike Category:Songs sung in the backup vocals by Artie